Couldn't Be Unhappier
by Lexaluff
Summary: When Fiyero isn't himself, Elphaba must find a cure. Where might that cure be found? In the Grimmerie. Who has the Grimmerie? Takes place after the Musical. Rated T for some cursing, romance, and just the story in general.
1. Preview

**A/N; **Hi guys! I'm Lexa and I am in LOVE with Wicked. This is my first story here.  
If you read the summary, then you should have a pretty good idea of what the story will be like. But I'll give you the first few paragraphs from the first chapter. If you like the idea, please review!

**This is not the first chapter, so please don't think it is! The other chapters will be at least 3 times as long as this, so don't fret! This is simply giving you an idea of the story, and what it will be about.**

**WARNING; **There are spoilers in this story! Please do not read if: You have not seen the musical (and you're seeing it soon) and would not like it spoiled, if you don't plan on seeing the musical but still don't want it spoiled, or if you don't like Wicked.

But if you don't care, by all means PLEASE read ;D

**DISCLAIMER;** I own absolutely nothing except the plotline. Believe me, if I owned Wicked _so_ many things would be different.

* * *

"Elphaba, help me!" Fiyero said weakly, his voice crackling in pain. It was getting harder and harder to speak. His limbs always seemed stiff, his eyesight seemed to be dimming, and his lungs refused to breath properly. It felt like he was being strangled--like someone had wrapped a thick hand around his neck, and was now refusing to let go. He found himself enjoying the heat outside; corn had become his favorite food, and he found a new loathing for crows. Oh how he hated those large black birds who loved to cackle in his face and fly off!

But right now, all he could think of was the stiffening in his legs and the constricting feeling in his throat. He lay on a rough straw bed (which he found very uncomfortable and almost offensive) with Elphaba hovering over him. A worried look creased her green face, her dark eyes clouded with confusion. What was happening to him? Suddenly it all clicked together in her mind.

It was a few years after Elphaba had supposedly "melted" from the water Dorothy had thrown at her. The whole land of Oz thought her dead, except for her love, Fiyero. They had run away, hiding in thick woods far, far away from the Emerald City. By day they would gather nuts, berries, and take care of the crop they had planted (Elphaba had gone strictly vegetarian after finding out that all Animals had lost power to speak. Some had been throw out and forced to live in the wild, and she was always fearful of eating a transformed Animal.), and by night they would snuggle in bed and tell each other stories of their old life, and rumors they had heard that day about the lives of others. They were living a very content life, happy away from the prying eyes of others. Elphaba especially. But then Fiyero started to grow stiff. He seemed less aware of the world around him.

"Please, Fiyero, don't worry." Elphaba whispered to him, stroking his straw hair. It used to feel soft and lush, like his old hair. But lately it had turned to prickly bristles. "I'm trying, I am." Elphaba sighed and stood up from her seat at the side of the bed. She had been there a lot lately.

The problem wasn't Fiyero. And the problem wasn't that she didn't know what was wrong with him—in fact, she did know: he was turning into a real Scarecrow— no, it wasn't that. The problem was that she knew how to help him.

And how exactly would she do that? By gathering a few herbs and reading a simple "give life" spell that was in the Grimmerie. And who had the Grimmerie?

You guessed it: Glinda.

* * *

**A/N;** So if you guys find this idea interesting, then pleasepleasepleasePLEASE review! I'm sorry to say that favoriting or alerting this story will not be enough. I really hope you review!

**TO ALL THE READERS:** I am very busy right now, and I may not update every day. I will try to get a new chapter up once a week, but that might not happen always. Once summer starts, though, I will update a whole lot more frequently! So just **ALERT** this story, review (of course), and sit tight!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N;** Hey guys! Wow, I didn't think I'd have the next chapter up so soon! Don't expect updates to be as quick as this one, though.

I was hoping I'd have a few more reviews before posting, but 5 is a good amount in one day, right?

In one review one person (Rose xD) seemed to be a bit confused with the Animal situation. Let me explain:

As you all know/might know, the Wizard banned Animals from speaking, and soon they all lost the ability to speak, and turned into the normal animals. Since years have passed, most of them had been thrown out into the wild, eaten, taken to farms, etc, and Elphaba is now afraid to hunt animals in the forest. She's afraid that she will eat a former Animal that know can't speak (that's now an animal), which is why she's a vegetarian.

**DISCLAIMER****; **No. I do not own anything/anyone except this plot (sniffle). If I owned Wicked I would have met Idina Menzel, and therefore be the happiest person on earth. -goes back to being depressed-

* * *

"Elphaba, help me!" Fiyero said weakly, his voice crackling in pain. It was getting harder and harder to speak. His limbs always seemed stiff, his eyesight seemed to be dimming, and his lungs refused to breath properly. It felt like he was being strangled—like someone had wrapped a thick hand around his neck, and was now refusing to let go. He found himself enjoying the heat outside; corn had become his favorite food, and he found a new loathing for crows. Oh how he hated those large black birds who loved to cackle in his face and fly off!

But right now, all he could think of was the stiffening in his legs and the constricting feeling in his throat. He lay on a rough straw bed (which he found very uncomfortable and almost offensive) with Elphaba hovering over him. A worried look creased her green face, her dark eyes clouded with confusion. What was happening to him? Suddenly it all clicked together in her mind.

It was a few years after Elphaba had supposedly "melted" from the water Dorothy had thrown at her. The whole land of Oz thought her dead, except for her love, Fiyero. They had run away, hiding in thick woods far, far away from the Emerald City. By day they would gather nuts, berries, and take care of the crop they had planted (Elphaba had gone strictly vegetarian after finding out that all Animals had lost power to speak. Some had been throw out and forced to live in the wild, and she was always fearful of eating a transformed Animal.), and by night they would snuggle in bed and tell each other stories of their old life, and rumors they had heard that day about the lives of others. They were living a very content life, happy away from the prying eyes of others. Elphaba especially. But then Fiyero started to grow stiff. He seemed less aware of the world around him.

"Please, Fiyero, don't worry." Elphaba whispered to him, stroking his straw hair. It used to feel soft and lush, like his old hair. But lately it had turned to prickly bristles. "I'm trying, I am." Elphaba sighed and stood up from her seat at the side of the bed. She had been there a lot lately.

The problem wasn't Fiyero. And the problem wasn't that she didn't know what was wrong with him—in fact, she did know: he was turning into a real Scarecrow—no, it wasn't that. The problem was that she knew how to help him.

And how exactly would she do that? By gathering a few herbs and reading a simple "give life" spell that was in the Grimmerie. And who had the Grimmerie?

You guessed it: Glinda.

* * *

Elphaba sighed once more and sat down on the dirt floor of the wooden hut they had made a few years ago. She rested her head against the hard wood wall and closed her eyes. For weeks Fiyero had slowly been losing energy, his movements had become stiffer, and his voice had become scratchier. He had refused to admit as much, but Elphaba could see the changes. Soon Fiyero would be nothing more than a hard, lifeless scarecrow, only useful for keeping crows away from their crops.

A tiny, glistening tear slowly dripped down her cheek, leaving a dark black, thin welt on her face. Her skin burned once the water came in contact. The pain only made her grit her teeth harder. She had to do something! She couldn't let her love, the only person (or used to be person) in the whole land of Oz who understood her, _die_.

Dead. That was how the usually strong emerald green girl thought of Fiyero nowadays. Surely she could not call him alive if he turned into a scarecrow. Dead was the only other word she found fit.

She grimaced to stop another tear from falling. If she let enough out, soon they would all pour down and her cheeks would be scalded. She didn't think she could handle more pain.

Suddenly Elphaba stood up. She mentally slapped herself and thought, "Elphaba, what is wrong with you? Fiyero is _dying _and all you can do is cry? Suck it up and go see Glinda!" That was the only thing holding her back. Elphaba had secretly been dreading the idea of visiting the Good Witch. She thought Elphaba was dead. How could she go and see one of her best friends and tell her she was alive, after letting Glinda believe all these years that Elphaba was dead?

"But I have to." Elphaba whispered with fierce determination. A tiny candle had been lit inside her mind. It was an idea that continued to grow with the passing hours. The flame grew brighter and brighter as Elphaba paced back and forth, thinking of new plans and ideas to add to her original idea.

Every so often she would murmur things to herself, like "Well, no, that won't do," or "That'll never work," or "Yes, that's what I need to do!" The plan in her head hatched into a beautiful work of art.

A smile graced the green girl's face as she thought aloud, "Yes, this might just work."

* * *

All the time that Elphaba was pacing and thinking, she was writing or drawing her ideas on a scrap of parchment with a piece of charcoal. And while her sketches were messy and her writing was either misspelled, illegible, or crossed out, the outline of the plan was clear.

First, Elphaba would ride her broomstick in the night to Glinda's grand palace. She lived in a frosting white house with a lake in her backyard, finely and professionally trimmed bushes (one was even trimmed into saying "Glinda"), personal maids attending to her every whim, and the finest cooks in all of Oz who made the best meals for the constant parties she held. I suppose you could say Glinda had turned in a party-a-holic in the past years.

Glinda was very much alone in her big house, with no man to care for her. She threw the greatest of parties, and invited everyone who was anyone. She invited all the latest Winkie hunks in hope of finding that perfect man, but no one ever came close to the perfectness of Fiyero. Glinda had hoped that throwing parties almost every night of the week would fill up the emptiness inside of her, but sadly, it never did.

Now, back to the plan. After Elphaba had flown to the house, she would land and quickly say two spells she had memorized from the Grimmerie: a silent spell to cover the sound of her breathing and footsteps, and an invisible spell to hide her from whoever might be around or in the house. The only bad part about the invisible spell was that, in light, she had a shadow but no form to cause that shadow. If she stuck to the shadows inside and out, she would be fine.

Now, once she had snuck inside the house (probably easier said than done), she would locate Glinda's room and search it out. From living with her for a year in Shiz, she had some knowledge of what Glinda did with valuables. She either hid them under her bed/pillow, stuck them in a drawer locked with a key, or simply left them lying out for all to see. Elphaba hoped, in this case, that the Grimmerie would be found at the latter.

Once she had the Grimmerie, Elphaba would leave swiftly and softly, and fly back to their hut where she would gather the needed herbs, say the spell, and then Fiyero would be all better.

Oh, if only it were that easy.

* * *

As Elphaba was flying through the icy night, she had doubts. What if Glinda didn't have the Grimmerie? Then what would happen to Fiyero? Worse, what would happen if Glinda were to actually see her? Then what?

At one point she almost turned around and left, but then she was reminded of Fiyero's words before she left.

"I love you, Elphaba. I always have and always will." His eyes were deeply filled with sorrow, and one single lone tear made its way down his face. The words and look in his eyes had broken her already cracked heart. She would get the Grimmerie if it were the last thing she ever did, she decided.

Elphaba had the notion that Fiyero didn't expect to ever see her again. That made her broken heart squeeze painfully with determination and fear, and pushed all thoughts of turning back away. She had to save him, she had to.

Soon Elphaba arrived at the grand house, landing on the dewy grass without a sound. She kneeled down and placed her broomstick next to her as she started to chant the spell for silence.

"Emin atrin, emin atrun, emino emino eminotiyate." She repeated this a few more times in a low, throaty whisper, until her voice disappeared altogether. She felt a strain on her mind as this spell concealed her sound. All spells drained her energy, which is why she had waited until now to use them. Next, she chanted the spell for invisibleness.

"Kackin, kackern, leff. Leffliness, lefflinious, invibli. Invibli. Invibliness." Her voice wasn't heard, even to her own ears. Elphaba knew better than to think herself deaf. When her own hand disappeared before her eyes she knew the spell had worked.

Elphaba stood up and left her broomstick leaning against the wall. She knew it would not be seen, for the darkness around her was so thick that the broom vanished entirely in the shadows. She hoped she would be able to find it later, but she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She had other things to worry about.

Elphaba snuck around the side of the house to the front. The door was guarded by two fierce-looking, tall Winkie men who hadn't a bit of good looks. _Glinda must have picked them especially for their bad looks. She obviously wouldn't care if they were harmed or killed if they were ugly, _Elphaba thought with a small smile. Same old Glinda. That was the only reassuring thought in her mind.

The invisible green witch slipped behind the guards without a sound. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the door, the loud "pang!" it made echoing through the darkness. She stepped back, as not to be crushed when the guards came rushing forward to see what had happened. After seeing the rock, they turned around and ran into the bushes, trying to find the person who had thrown the stone.

Elphaba bent over and snatched a key off the ground. She had heard it fall when the guards had ran towards the door. She stuck the key in the keyhole and smiled when it fit. She turned the key and opened the door, the only sound around was the little "click" made by the key. She pulled the key out and stepped inside. **(A/N; Sorry for using "key" so many times! Dx)** She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the door didn't squeak or make any loud noises.

Elphaba snuck down the hall, her mind easing at the thought that she had completed two steps successfully. Surely the third step wouldn't be much harder, right?

Elphaba stopped suddenly, her shoulders slouching as she let out an inaudible groan. How would she find Glinda's room? This wasn't something she had thought about. Perhaps, in her subconscious mind, she had imagined a big sign that read "Glinda the Good Witch's room, this way!" and an arrow pointing towards wherever the room was.

Elphaba sat down and leaned against a wall, holding her chin in hand. Where would Glinda _want_ her room? Elphaba recalled the girl not liking heights too much, nor did she like being in the right of the room when sleeping (something about bad karma), so perhaps her room was somewhere in the left side of the first floor? It was worth a shot.

The witch stood up again and crept on tiptoe, even though it was unnecessary, towards the left of the house. As she got further in, everything seemed to get more extravagant and more expensive. Finally she reached a door that was painted bright pink. The golden door handle had rare gems engraved into it.

"I wonder whose room this is," Elphaba thought with a slight, happy smirk. Humor always lifted whatever situation she was in.

Elphaba slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open, suddenly aware that her spells were wearing off. Her eyes widened and she almost closed the door and ran, but something stopped her. Glinda. Now, all she could notice was the blonde girl in her face. Apparently Glinda had heard the guards yelling and had gotten up to see what was wrong.

* * *

Glinda's eyes widened as she almost fell backwards, but she caught herself just in time. She couldn't believe it! She desperately wanted to say, "How, what?" but she could not find her voice. Tears flooded her eyes as she just stared. She could manage no more. How could this be? The Wicked Witch of the West, alive? A small tear trickled down her cheek as her legs wobbled, threatening to fall out from under her.

* * *

Blue eyes of the snow white girl met the brown ones of the green girl. Both stood staring for what seemed like the longest time, until Glinda broke the silence.

"Elphie?"

* * *

**A/N;** I hope you liked this chapter! Most of the chapters will probably be around this length. Do you think it's long enough? I hope so! xD

Anyway, PLEASEPLEASE**PLEASE** review! I like to know what people are thinking about my story. I should hopefully have the next chapter up sometime this weekend **IF** I get 3-5 more reviews!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N; Here's the next, long-awaited chapter! Enjoy! Sorry it took SO long. I had a play last night, as well as Passover tonight with friends.

I am very sorry that this is so short, but when you get to the end of the chapter you will see why I had to stop it where I did.

**DISCLAIMER;** I own absolutely nothing sob

* * *

**Previously….**

_Blue eyes of the snow white girl met the brown ones of the green girl. Both stood staring for what seemed like the longest time, until Glinda broke the silence._

"_Elphie?"_

* * *

Elphaba let out a squeak and started to back away, her feet a tangled mess as she tripped and fell to the ground, hitting her head painfully on the doorframe. "Oooh," she moaned softly, closing her eyes. Her chest expanded painfully, and her face was furrowed in pain.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried, kneeling down to her side. She felt her head and examined a slight bruise. She helped the poor green girl up and shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "Same old clumsy Elphie," she murmured, memories flooding her brain…

_Elphaba had just walked into their dorm room carrying her school books. Galinda was sitting on her bed painting her toenails light pink. Elphaba glanced over at Galinda's toe and asked, "Wait, didn't you paint your nails that color last week?"_

_Galinda shook her head and smiled. "No, Elphie, last week I painted my nails bright pink to match my new dress. This color is _light_ pink. It matches my new hat." She replied, her words slow as it she was explaining something to a young child. _

_Elphaba caught a hint of amusement in Galinda's voice and she sighed. Now her mind was distracted as she tried to figure out the difference between bright pink and light pink. She walked forward and tripped on the suitcase that was leaning against the backboard of her bed. She went crashing down, and her books scattered everywhere._

"_Elphie, dear, you really should look where you're going," Galinda informed her as she continued to polish her toes. Elphaba gave a disgruntled sigh, stood up, and began to gather her books and papers._

Elphaba leaned on the Good Witch's side and wrapped and arm around her shoulder for support. Glinda lead her to a bed that was covered in a bright pink, sparkly duvet. Elphaba sat down and winced, her right hip pulsing with pain. When she had fallen, her hip had hit the doorframe with a loud thump. She didn't think her hip bone was broken, but it sure felt like it!

"Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda asked, standing in front of her. She pushed back the dark cloak Elphaba was wearing, to reveal a black shirt and a black skirt. Glinda's fingers slipped inside the side of the fabric of the skirt and pulled it down a bit. Elphaba's right hip was slightly swollen and red.

"That doesn't look good," she mused and gently touched Elphaba's hip. The wicked witch winced and almost jumped away, but thought better of it. Glinda was only trying to help.

Elphaba relaxed slightly against the plush feathered pillows on the bed as Glinda walked to her dresser. The dresser was, of course, engraved in gold. Glinda rummaged through a few drawers, before shutting them and walking to her bookshelf. There, lying in plain sight on the third shelf was the Grimmerie. The book looked so old and frail, it seemed like it would crumble up into a pile of decaying paper if one were to touch it. She picked it up and started flipping through the aged, worn out pages, sneezing when a cloud of dust met her nose.

She returned to her bed, not noticing the extremely surprised look on Elphaba's face. She had somehow forgotten all about the Grimmerie upon meeting Glinda. She glanced over the blonde's shoulder and saw her manicured nail pointing on a spell for healing. Glinda murmured a few words in a strange, yet familiar language and pressed the palm of her hand against the burning green hip. Slowly the redness and the swelling faded, until nothing was there to show of any injury.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied softly, her eyes glued to the book. Its dark green binder was visible as Glinda shut the book and put it back on the shelf. Glinda turned around and finally noticed Elphaba's interest in the book.

"What, did you want this?" She asked, pointing to the book. Elphaba nodded, and Glinda gingerly picked it up once more and walked back to the bed. She sat down and was about to hand the witch the book, before hesitating.

"Why do you want it?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, it's a long story…" Elphaba murmured.

"You see, a few weeks ago Fiyero started—" She began, before being interrupted by Glinda.

"Fiyero, Winkie Prince, scarecrow, him?" She asked, flabbergasted. When Fiyero had disappeared after being turned into the Scarecrow, Glinda wished nothing more than to find him. Her heart belonged to _him_ and no one else. Never had a day gone by when she didn't think of him. And now, to find out that her best friend was alive, _and _to find out that her love was alive, and that they were living together, was such a shock that she remained silent. All the while, questions were jumping around in her mind, begging to be asked.

Elphaba nodded, and continued. "Dorothy poured the water on me, but I fell through a trap door that Fiyero had constructed earlier. We escaped, and have been living happily these past few years, but as I _started_ to say before, a few weeks ago he's been growing stiff. At first we thought it would go away, but…" She paused and took a deep breath

"Lately, he's just been getting stiffer and stiffer, and not as aware. He seems to be blanking out sometimes, either that or he just sits outside for hours, yelling at the crows. I don't know what to do—I think he's turning into a _real _scarecrow."

Glinda looked at Elphaba, her eyes wide and afraid. "A real scarecrow? No, not Fiyero! Remember, I put that spell on him so he would always remain partly human?" She replied, her voice shaky.

Elphaba nodded grimly. "He told me about that. But I suspect it's wearing off. And you can't use the same spell twice. That's why I came… To take the Grimmerie and read a spell, to save him." She said quietly, her voice low.

Glinda suddenly understood, and with tears in her eyes, she solemnly handed Elphaba the book. Elphaba took it, and carefully flipped through the pages. She put her finger down on the page once she had found the spell she wanted.

"Hmm, doesn't seem too hard. Some rosemary, hot water, a pinch of sugar, a strand of his hair…" She murmured as she read the needed ingredients. It was strange how such a different language could come so easily to her, since she hadn't read it in many years.

Glinda was nodding along, her eyes skimming down the page. Her heart nearly stopped as she read the final ingredient.

"Elphie, Elphie…" she whispered in shock, as her pointed at the word her eyes were glued to. Elphaba's eyes found Glinda's finger and she read the word. Her breath hitched in her throat, and when she finally exhaled it came out as more of a cough.

"But—but—it's not serious… Is it?" Elphaba asked, her deep brown eyes wide with disbelief. She had to be mistranslating the words, because what the book said just didn't make sense! In fact, it was because it made _perfect _sense was why it was so confusing.

"No, Elphie-dear, it's serious." Glinda replied, biting her lower lip. "If we wish to bring him back to life, then we need to see the Wizard. We need to get Fiyero a brain."

* * *

**A/N; **Ooh, I just love cliff-hangers, don't you? I am very sorry this took so long to come out—I had play rehearsals every day of last week, but the play is over D I am never doing another Shakespeare play in my life, honestly. It's very hard to work with kids younger than you who can't act, all-the-while trying to do _Shakespeare_. Just wish you never have to go through it.

Anyway, no promises when the next chapter comes, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Sit tight, loves!


End file.
